Rich Kid Ransom
by Dawger41
Summary: Sequel to Close to Home. Casey and Olivia are married with a teenage daughter Carrie. The detectives are put on a case to find three wealthy children who have been kidnapped. It's a race against time to find these kids before they are killed.
1. Chapter 1

Treaty

Olivia heads out of her room yelling. "Casey have you seen my maroon sweater?" Casey in the kitchen replies. "It's hanging up in the closet by your navy blue one." Olivia turns around and heads back to the bedroom. Carrie leaves from her room and come in the kitchen. "Mom can you sign this?" asked Carrie putting a piece of paper on the table as she heads to the cupboard to get the cereal. "What is it?" asks Casey looking at the piece of paper. "Oh it's just little test." says Carrie quietly. "Carrie why does this little test have a D on it?" asks Casey looking at her daughter. Carrie just keeps looking down at her cereal. "Carrie?" asks Casey signing the test and hands it back to Carrie. "I just didn't do well, I'll do better next time." says Carrie taking it and folding it putting it back in her pocket. "You better hope you do better because the next test I see with a D on it you won't see the outside of this apartment for a month." says Casey. "Fine." scoffs Carrie taking the test folding it and putting it in her pocket. Then Olivia comes into the kitchen. "Carrie we better get going if you don't want to be late?" asks Olivia walking over to her daughter. "Carrie what are you eating?" asks Olivia looking at her daughter. "Coco puffs." says Carrie. "I can see that, but why are their pieces of a Hershey bar in your cereal?" asks Olivia. "I have no idea." says Carrie walking away. "I don't know where you get that from." says Olivia as she walks over to Casey who has her head bowed. "Now what are you eating?" asks Olivia. "Frosted Flakes." says Casey. Olivia looks at her bowl. "You put chocolate syrup in you milk didn't you?" asks Olivia smiling. "Hey you promised me to love me in sickness and in health, well honey this is my sickness." smile Casey still eating her cereal. "Well." says Olivia sneaking a kiss from Olivia. "Wow, if only I could mix that in my milk detective." smirks Casey. Olivia laughs at the remark. "Oh my god get a room." says Carrie leaving the kitchen. "2 minutes Car." yells Olivia to her daughter. "What do you have planned for today?" asks Olivia. "I have court later this morning but after that I don't know." says Casey. "Well, if we're not busy you want to have lunch with me councilor?" asks Olivia. "Yeah sure." says Casey picking up her briefcase. "Alright I'll see you later." Casey says as she gives Olivia a kiss on the cheek. "Bye.' says Olivia. "Carrie I got to go I'll see you later honey." yells Casey. "Bye.' Carrie yells back.

At the station the detectives are just sitting at their desks looking at paper work really not doing anything important when captain comes in. "Elliot, Finn, Munch, Benson my office now please." says the captain. The four kind of look at each other and then head to Captain's office. "What's up?" asks Elliot while closing the door. "It has to be kept under raps for now but these three teenagers have been kidnapped at gun point and we don't know where they are?" says the captain holding up three pictures two of them are boys and one is of a girl. "Who are they?" asks Olivia. "The girl's name is Allegra Avila, the boy with the blonde hair is Ryan Atwood, and the other boy is Holden Parkridge." says the captain. "Why are we on the down low?" asks Munch. "Because these three children come from very wealthy families, and if word got out who know who would try to take advantage of this looking for ransom." says the captain. "I knew Atwood sounded familiar, Atwood oil." says Finn. "Yep, his father is head of the company." says the captain. "So is wealth what they have in common?" asks Olivia. "Wealth is all we have to go for now." says the captain. "Where are the parents?" asked Elliot. "They all have their instructions to say inside of their houses, we have to go to them but be discrete." says Captain.

A little while later Elliot and Olivia were at the Avila's door. Two cops opened up the door and let the detectives in. "Mr. and Mrs. Avila?" asks Elliot. "Yes." says the man getting up from the couch. "Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson." says Elliot. "Yes please have you heard anything about our daughter?" asks Mr. Avila. "No we haven't yet, we're here to find out exactly what happened and to gather more information." says Elliot. Elliot and Olivia sit across from the Avila's. "When was she taken?" asks Olivia. "About two hours ago." says Mr. Avila. "And where?" asks Elliot. "We saw it, Allegra was walking across the street she rides to school with our neighbors. She does it everyday, I was in my room putting on my earrings looking out my window. I can see the street from my window and I saw this man with a bandana over his face pull out a gun and drag my daughter inside his car." says Mrs. Avila crying a little. Mr. Avila puts his arm around her. "Was there just the one man?" asks Olivia. "No, I think there was another man in back of the car that took Allegra from him when he shoved her in the car." says Mrs. Avila really crying now. "Mrs. Avila we are going to do everything we can to find your daughter, can you give us a description of the man the best you can?" asks Elliot pulling out his notepad. "He was wearing a navy blue stocking cap and the bandana he had on his face was black and white. The bandana only went up to his eyes, I couldn't tell the color of his eyes but they were big." says Mrs. Avila. "What about his clothes?" asks Olivia. "Um he was wearing a tan working coat and he had jeans on, they were dark jeans." said Mrs. Avila later she wiped her face with tissue. Elliot finished writing. "Alright thank you very much, Officers Spencer and Brewer will remain here. There is somebody that will be coming over to tap your phone shortly and we'll stay in touch." says Olivia getting up. "Please find my little girl." says Mr. Avila to Olivia and Elliot. Elliot and Olivia just nod and then head out the door.

Back at the station Olivia and Elliot are talking with the captain inside of his office. When Finn and Munch came in. "What did you two get?" asks Captain. "Ryan Atwood was last seen taking his dog for a walk this morning he never came home." says Finn. "No neighbors saw anything, and they already know to keep their mouths zipped about the kidnapping." says Munch. "What about Parkridge?" asks Elliot. "Parkridge was headed for school in the back of one of his father's cars." says Finn. "And?" asks Olivia. "And at a stoplight this guy opened up his door and dragged him out." says Munch. "Where is the driver?" asks Captain. "He's with the family our guy didn't pay much attention to him just the boy." says Finn. "Did this driver give you a description?" asks Captain. "He didn't look much to afraid but he did say that the guy was wearing a bandana over his head and he had a blue stocking cap on." says Finn looking at his notepad. "What about the eyes?" asks Olivia. "Big Brown eyes." says Finn looking down at his notepad. "Alright so it's the same guy." says Elliot looking towards Captain. Captain nods his head and turns to a file on his desk. "Alright, it isn't going to be long before this story gets leaked out, Elliot, Liv go to theses kids school and talk to the students get them to sign a contract that they wouldn't tell anyone about the situation." says Captain. "Got it." says Elliot. Elliot and Olivia walk out. "Finn, Munch go to these kids houses one more time and see if you an find anything else and make sure the phone lines are tapped for ransom calls." says Captain. "Got it." says Finn. "Yep." says Munch as they head out the door.

Elliot and Olivia are at John Kennedy and they get into their car. "Alright what's next?" asks Olivia taking a sip of her coffee. " Holden Parkridge goes to Chilton Academy." says Elliot looking up at Olivia. "Carrie's school?" asks Olivia. "It would seem so." says Elliot starting the car and heading off.

At the school Olivia and Elliot are talking with the headmaster outside of his office. Down the hall Carrie and her friends Jeff and Dina come down the stairs. "I cannot fail another test why does Mr. Franklyn hate us?" asks Dina looking at her test. "I don't know but I'm dead if he gives me another D." says Carrie. "Yeah well, I think you might be dead anyways." says Jeff. "Why?" ass Carrie looking at him. "Isn't that your mom with headmaster?" asks Jeff pointing in their direction. Carrie and Dina look over. Carrie looks mortified , "Oh crap." says Carrie. Elliot, Olivia, and the Headmaster step inside of the main office. "Well, I guess I'll wait till they summon me down." says Carrie. "Ah come on make them find you let's go to lunch." says Dina. "Yeah alright." says Carrie and they head down the hallway. Inside the office the adults continue to talk. "You can have this conference room says the headmaster opening up a room. 'What kids would you like to talk to?" asks the headmaster. "We need to talk to Holden's friends." says Olivia. "Francine." calls out the Headmaster. Francine enters the room. "Francine could you please call down Samuel Gates and Gregory Brown?" asks the Headmaster. "Certainly." says Francine nodding.

A little while later Samuel comes into the room. "Samuel sit down please." says Elliot pulling out a chair. "Am I in some sort of trouble?" asks Samuel. "No, no we have some news to share with you but you have to promise us you won't anything about this to anyone." says Olivia. "What is going on?" asks Samuel a little worried now. "Holden Parkridge was kidnapped today and we don't know where he is or who he is with." says Elliot.


	2. Chapter 2

. "Well what are you doing here shouldn't you be blocking highways or sending out helicopters I didn't take him." says Samuel. "Woe slow down, we know you didn't take him but we need you to calm down and tell us anything you might know." says Olivia. Samuel looks around for a bit. "Look me and Samuel have been best friends for years, I honestly have no idea. The last thing we talked about was The Knicks." says Samuel getting worried. Olivia and Elliot look at each other and then Olivia nods to Samuel.

Outside the headmasters office Elliot and Olivia start to walk. "Well, that was a waste of time." says Elliot. "We had to try, but yeah it was." says Olivia. Then coming towards them is Carrie but she's not alone, she's talking with a boy and he is holding her books. "Look there's Carrie" says Elliot pointing. Olivia looks. "With a boy." says Olivia. Just then Carrie sees Elliot and Olivia. She turns to the boy gives him a smile takes her books and heads over to Elliot and Olivia. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" asks Carrie a little worried. "Nothing to do with you don't worry." says Elliot. "We're working on a case." says Olivia. "Well, I better get to class." says Carrie turning away. "Who's the boy?" asks Olivia smiling. "Luke he's not a boy, I mean he is obviously a boy but, I mean I don't even like him in that way." says Carrie getting kind of flustered. Elliot snickers and Olivia looks at him. "I can see that." says Olivia. "Bye." says Carrie really walking away. Elliot and Olivia continue to walk out of the building laughing a little.

At the station inside of Captain's office Olivia, Elliot, and Captain are talking. "You didn't find out anything?" asks Captain rubbing his head. "Nothing, all three schools." says Elliot. "Well, I just got off the phone with Munch and Finn and there has been no ransom, no phone call at all." says Captain. "well there will be a call, there is no other explanation then ransom." says Olivia. 

Late that night around 10:30 Elliot and Olivia are looking at files when Captain comes in. "I put 4 officers at every house and sent Finn and Munch home to get some rest." says Captain Olivia and Elliot continue to look at files. "I want you two to go home too, we need to be fresh tomorrow get our heads cleared." says Captain. Olivia and Elliot both look up at him. " I mean it go get out of here." says Captain leaving. Olivia gets up but Elliot doesn't follow. "Elliot." says Olivia. "I think I'm gonna stay another hour or so, Kathy took the kids to visit their grandparents in Arizona." says Elliot. "Elliot you should get home and get some rest." says Olivia. "I know, I will in the crib." Elliot. Olivia looks at him again. "Olivia go, go home kiss your daughter and spend some time with your wife." says Elliot. Olivia smiles and leaves. "Goodnight." says Olivia. "Goodnight Liv." says Elliot.

In Liv and Casey's apartment Casey is on the couch with a glass of wine on the couch with a blanket over her legs looking at case files when a key jingle comes from outside and Olivia walks through the door. "Hi sweetie." says Casey putting down the files. "Hi." says Olivia as she come and sits right by Casey and gives her a kiss. "I thought you'd be late." says Casey. "Captain said we'd better get some sleep" says Olivia. "Cragon told me about the case, nothing yet huh." says Casey getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Nope, we don't even know where to start let alone where to find these kids." says Olivia. Casey comes back with another glass of wine and hands it to Olivia. Olivia takes a sip and rests her head on the couch. "It'll be better in the morning." says Casey touching Olivia's face. "Yeah," says Olivia. "I'm sorry we didn't get to have lunch together today." says Olivia. "Not a big deal." says Casey. Casey goes to lean into Olivia and they kiss. Olivia puts down her glass of wine and Casey puts down hers and they start to make out when Carrie opens her door and steps through the living room. "Ahem." says Carrie walking. Casey spots Carrie and gets of Olivia. Olivia looks at Casey and then sees Carrie. "Hi sweetie what are you doing up?" asks Casey. "I forgot to take my insulin shot after dinner and the insulin bottle in my room is empty so I need to get a new one." says Carrie. "Oh, do you nee any help?" asks Casey. "Nope I've got it, you guys know you have a room right over there right." sways Carrie walking over to them. Olivia laughs a little. "So I was at Chilton today, and I met Carrie's boyfriend." says Olivia taking a sip of wine. Carrie shoots a glare at Olivia. "He is not my boyfriend." says Carrie. "You have a boyfriend." says Casey. "He is not my boyfriend." says Carrie. "he is a boy yes and he is friend yes but." says Carrie. "He was carrying her books." says Olivia. Casey looks at Olivia and then at Carrie. "Alright well goodnight." says Carrie leaving the room into hers. After she closes the door Casey and Olivia both giggle. "A boy huh." says Casey putting down her glasses. "Yep a boy." says Olivia. Casey just laughs. "Now I just can't remember why I'm not attracted to males." says Olivia as she heads over to Casey and gives her a kiss. "Oh yeah." says Olivia. "Oh yeah." smile Casey. Olivia takes Casey head in her hands and they start making out. Then Olivia rolls her eyes to the bedroom, and then Casey throws her blanket off and heads to their room. When Olivia gets up too Casey runs into the room and Olivia runs after a giggling Casey and shuts their door.


End file.
